Gokou's B-day!
by LegendShintaro
Summary: Hey guys! Part 2 is finally here after long hours of brainstorming. Hope you'll like it.
1. Intro

Gokou's Birthday  
  
By: Shintaro Korya  
  
(Intro)  
  
Notice: Haven't thought of any thing lately but now I'm back. Like before, all the characters here are from DBZ so they're not mine. (This takes place after the Majin Buu Saga but not in GT)  
  
Today is a very special day. It's day that will be a very happy (or maybe a very funny) day today. That's because it's Gokou's Birthday. Earlier that day, Gokou was told by Chichi to run some errands and to help in Gohan's chores. But what Gokou didn't realize was that they were actually preparing a surprise party for him. "Gohan, do you mind coming down here for awhile?" Chichi said as Gohan he was about to go out of the house. "Yes Mother?" "Gohan, give these invitations to everybody okay? It is an invitation for the party." "Okay Ma." Gohan went out of the house and flew to Vegeta's House. He could hear the TV on and he could also hear Goten and Trunks laughing. Gohan knocks on the door but there's no answer. "Hello? Anyone there?" He suddenly hears Vegeta's voice saying, "If you are another one of them girl scouts who are sellin cookies, get outta ma house!!" "You, Trunks and Bulma are invited to Gokou's party today. You will….." Just before Gohan could his sentence, Vegeta steps outside. "What, a party?! GOODY!!! PARTY PART PARTY PARTY!!!!" Gohan hands him the letter. "Man! Is that REALLY Vegeta?!" he says to himself as he goes to Krillin's home.  
  
(In the Kame House)  
  
Krillin tries to go away from #18 since it's his turn to do the chores.  
  
"Hmm…I wonder where Krillin could be?" Gohan said to himself as he looked for them. Suddenly…. BOOM!!!!! "Woah! Stop it 18! I already said sorry!" Gohan heard a large explosion from above and saw Krillin and 18. "Hey, guys! If yer done with the…" BOOM! "Not now kid, we're busy here!" 18 Interrupts. 18 shoots at Krillin as he tries to run away from her. (What an odd couple) "Gohan, help me here!!! Help me before she shoots my hair off!" Krillin pleads like a little dog. "Sorry, can't. Must deliver messages. Anyway…." One of 18's blasts shoots Gohan right on the face. "Honey, I think you're in trouble!" "Why? You're the one who hid behind him!" 18 says back. "The invitations!!!!!" Gohan's energy starts to rise at incredibly fast! "Oh no. Not this scene from before again! 18, build a new house." Gohan then hurries to the couple! "AAAAAAAH!!!!! DON"T DO IT!!! WE'RE FRIENDS!" ……."Huh?!" Gohan never destroyed their house and just handed them the invitation and a box. "Oo! Pretty box. I wonder what's inside." Krillin and 18 looks to find a remote of some sort. 18 spots a very familiar looking black metal box next to the house. 18 inspects the box. "Hey! This looks like a ……" "Nice button. Nice shiny button. I'll press it!" "NO KRILLIN!!!!" He presses it and the whole island begins to shake then suddenly the Kame house explodes. "I told you not to press it." Gohan laughs then goes to Hercule's home where he is there, showin his "GLORY".  
  
Well, that's all for now.  
  
What will happen next? Will Hercule come to the party along with Mr.Buu?  
  
Will Krillin and 18 be there of just fix their house?  
  
Is Vegeta just going to act like a little idiot?  
  
Well, you'll never know if ya til ya see the next chapter. 


	2. Let's get this party started!

Gokou's Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball cast. Bandai does okay.  
  
Let's Get this party started!  
  
Gohan, after wrecking Krillin and 18's house, flies of to Mr. Satan's house to deliver their invitations. "Great, I'm finally here. Now to give my father-in-law his invitation." Gohan to himself. He then knocks on the door and lo and behold, a huge figure towered over him. "Oh. It's just you Mr. Buu. Do you mind giving this invitation to Mr. Satan when he gets back?" asked Gohan to the big fat guy eating 20 donuts and 3 cakes. "okay" says Mr. Buu. Gohan flies home.  
  
Meanwhile in Gohan's home, Chichi asks Goten to give invitations to more people he could think of. "Okay mom. Can Trunks go with me?" asked Goten. "Oh alright. But remember, if you go to super whatever you call it again, you'll be grounded again!" said Chichi in a high voice. Goten and Trunks flew of delivering invitations.  
  
That night…Chichi and Videl were waiting for the rest to come. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Videl, go anser the door for me" asked Chichi to videl. Videl opens the door and sees Krillin, 18, Gohan, Buu and her father-Hercule. "Gohan, what took you so long to get here?" asked Videl to Gohan. "He had to buy presents. What else" replied Gohan. "I don't see them." Videl answers. "It's coming." Gohan replies. Suddenly another knock on the door is heard. Chichi opens the door and sees Mr. Roshi, Oolong, Yamucha, Tien, Vegeta (wearing a straight jacket) and Mirai Trunks. "Hey Gohan! Long time no see!" says M.Trunks "Ya. It's been a long time. A lot of thing have happened whie you were gone." Replies Gohan happily. The two talk on the couch. "I love rice. Party! Party! Party! Party!" Vegeta laughs insanely…. "What's his problem?" asks Chichi and Videl at the same time? "oh I just hit him on the head by accident." Says Bulma as she laughs. The 3 go to the bedroom and chat. Gohan hears another knock but he is not sure why he's having a bad feeling. He opens the door and. "What in the world?!!! GOTEN ,TRUNKS!!!!" Gohan sees the entire crew of all the evil guys! – Frieza, Cell, Babidi, everyone! And of course Goten and Trunks. "Why'd you bring these guys here?!!" Gohan said in a high voice in terror. "Well, while you were gone, mother said to invite all the people we know. Piccolo can't come though." Said the two. Cell steps forward. "Don't worry kid. We wont do anything. We're only here for the party." "or maybe the food…." Gohan whispers to himself. "Alright. You can join the party, but DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" "Yipee!" all the cast of baddies said like they were never bad guys. (weird people!) "Guys! Gokou is coming! Everyone hide!" Trunks shouts. Chichi, Videl and Bulma hide in the kitchen, Krillin and 18 near the sofa and the rest beside the door. "Piccollo, Dende, why are you in a big hurry to go to my house today? Anything happening?" asks Gokou. "Nothing really Gokou. We're just going to see the par…." Piccollo covers Dende's Mouth before he could say party. "Why are you covering his mouth?" Gokou asks Piccollo again. "Let's just go to your house." Piccollo says in an angry tone. "okay, okay, sheesh." Gokou opens the door and see that it is dark so he switches the lights. "Happy Birthday Gokou!" Everyone shouts. Gokou faints on the spot. " Father, what happened?" Asked his two sons after their father got his conscience back. "You guys surprised me." Gokou replies. "So what's the party for?" "For your Birthday, dear." Chichi replies. "My Birthday? But that isn't until next month." "WHAT?!!!!" Everyone says all disappointed. "And what are they doing here?" Gokou adds pointing to the cast of baddies eating the food. "Hey, Gokou. Thanks for the food. Now, we are going to destroy the world." Brolli says as he charges his energy. "Oh well. It may not be my birthday but thanks for letting me fight these guys again." Gokou says as he power to SSJ1. "Thanks dear. Now, lets bring these guys back to heck!" Everyone fights in the house and all the bad guys go back to you-know-where. And one month passed and Gokou got his surprise party. Again.  
  
THE END!  
  
-Didn't see that coming ha. Stay tuned for my next fanfic!  
  
Shintaro Korya 


End file.
